


The scenic route II

by DarkShadeless



Series: Overseer Sar [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Humor, my terrible sense of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadeless/pseuds/DarkShadeless
Summary: Excerpts of an acquaintance.(They’re not friends. They’re not!)





	The scenic route II

**Author's Note:**

> Here's what I imagine would happen if you could take out more than one companion on a mission in SWTOR and have them bicker while you try to get missions done, the way you can in Dragon Age.

 

 

“What.”

“My apologies, l’m still getting used to certain idiosyncrasies.”

“What kind of insult is that supposed to be?”

“Your eyes. They're a Sith staple, aren’t they? The color.”

“And?”

“I can't help but find it somewhat unsettling, is all.”

“Do you know what I find unsettling? Your _face_. And the fact that I’m not allowed to put my lightsaber right through it.”

“Because that went so well the last time.”

“Oh, shut up.”

 

 

\---

 

 

“You are rather abrasive, has anyone ever told you that?”

“It's part of my charm.”

“I’m not sure charm works that way.”

“What would you know? Your idea of flirting is gifting someone armor and saying you didn’t mean it like that.”

“You’re not going to let me forget that, are you?”

“Nope.”

 

 

\---

 

 

“I have no idea what Arcann sees in you.”

“And who are you, his mother?”

“Yes, actually.”

“… i am not even going to ask.”

 

 


End file.
